User talk:Sambrook the otter/Archive3
I read the rules! May I request a picture of Captain Conza? She is a vermin ferret captain of The Fishy Dog who is the daughter of Captain Tomve and under the ruling of King Venblez in The Kingdom of Venblez. Now,she is on a quest to find The Bloody One,a ship Tomve lost to searats. Venblez said she can't come but without the ship and searats' heads. On the quest,she gets in a fight with Tomve and is not going down without a battle to the death. So,I need her in a fighting stance..well..,she looks like the picture of Romsca-------------------(Below) :So,she looked like that but with a blue head-ban and under dress. Also green eyes. Thank You!--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] :Hmmmmmm,just have her in a-ready-to-kill stance! :)--[[User:Captain Conza|'Captain Conza']] Art Ok Sambrook I want you to attempt to draw this: Milo Oakheart (who is a squirrel) is about fifteen seasons old and has midnight black fur and a scar on his right eye. He has a fully black long-sleeved tunic (the tunic shows nothing but his head his fore paws and his foot paws). His family were killed by NightBane and he has been searching for him for a season or two. He is in a battle ready stance with a smirk on his face. His weapon is a long dagger with a silver cross-hilt with parted ends and is black bound, and the pommel stone is a sapphire, in short just like Sawney Rath's blade. That is about it. If you need more information just tell me and i'll give it to you ASAP. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 15:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) final you have cleared ur talk page, no just kiding; I must itmit tho its allot easyer to read. by by the way I love ur new Picture( to see the fill exstent of the message I rote see its talk page NN I think) --Dannflow Talk! 20:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Note Um the scar on Milo's right eye is shaped like a flame. P.S. it is not a burn. Your Matey--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 21:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) hey, can you read User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung? I want to know what youthink Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:44, 22 April 2009 (UTC) another quick note: just wanted to know; are you on anyother wikis? doest have to be answered.... --Dannflow Talk! 21:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I wanted to know What program do you use to make your art? --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 14:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Could you look at the picture I drew? It's called Keyla by SM. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Really? I'll have to bounce that off them. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Bounce- ask them. My sister, who is reading over my shoulder, went and started pestering them and Mom said she'd look into it. So, that's partly taken care of. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Martin Can I have a picture of martin holding a very pretty and detailed pink broach thingy (or else make it the fastener for his cloak) and staring at Salamandastron at night time with the ocean in the background? Oh, yeah, and can you make him wearing a white shirt with a blue vest? Thank u! --CHAOS (merlock) Chaos is lonely, talk to him 20:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :) Ok, so you had started to read A Tale Of Two Quests before hand, but now I've moved it to my blog and made some Changes. :) Just to tell you if you have time and need something to read. ;) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 04:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, maybe to the left. Ooo! posing kinda like he is in legend of luke on the last book's picture, where he's holding sayna's stone, only, make it the trinket thingy. Thanks! (Ps, I want to see all of him please, not just his head and torso) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Colonel Procyon Hey, think maybe you could do a drawing of Colonel Procyon? hare-Dark grey fur(really dark grey. kind of symbolic of his troubled past), Black tunic, all purpose dagger, Long bow, battle scars on face(not nesacarily on eye though more from side of face to chin on both sides), (shoots obsidian tipped arrows fletched with black crow feathers, 17 seasons, Orgin: Border-Northlands (no KILT) positionon: one knee in a dark forest sighting down an arrow on his long(really BIG please) bow. If you don't want to or are to busy to do this then that's fine, 'cause I know I'm ussually hard pressed on time and can't do everything people want me to. So don't stress over it. I would draw it except I make Horses look like hares and visa-versa! ;) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 20:49, 29 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! I was on photoshop, just outlining my character, and when I moved to the layer that I was planning to put down my color... IT CAME OUT BLACK AND WHITE! The only thing that changes is the hue or shade. I've tried everything, and I can't find the RGB list... PLEASE HELP ME! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm good point..... How about blackrock then? Its a type of limestone. Thanks BTW! Sorry probably know this but I'm also Procyon. Prard Grrr... 21:51, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Drawing Okay, Sambrook, can I please have a male wildcat with a green and a gold-trimmed cape on? He is cruelly grinning and is standing with one arm raised, holding a curved blade. His eyes are green and his fur is yellow-orange. His fur is smooth, with no rough edges. He is also wearing a tunic which is red. His eyes seem to burn with cruelty, and he has long claws. Blizzard6654 14:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Drawing{continued} He has large, sinewy musles, and is facing forward. His right paw is bended slightly, and his left paw is leaning to the left. He is standing in a room covered with rich silks and a window on the right side. {doesn't matter what the silks look like, except make them look good please} You can see it's night outside and there are three stars showing. Sorry I didn't write all this last time. Blizzard6654 14:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Alright* flexes paws* Let's see how long this takes me! Okay, Esmeralda is a tall, female wildcat with dark brown tabby stripes on her face, ears, arms, legs and tail. She wears a silver coronet on her head (No stones). Her eyes are emerald green with darker green flecks and glint with rage. Her muzzle and her throat are a pale tawny brown. Her fur is yellowish-brown. Her yellowed fangs show even though her mouth is closed. Her long, sharp claws are out and ready to deal with any soldier who dares disobey her. Her long tail is twitching to the right. You can decide on the rest of her pose. She wears a loose, crimson silk dress with elbow-length sleaves and the skirt goes down to her knees. Aroung her waist is a black leather belt studded with diamonds. On either side of the belt is a plain black scabbard for her two dirks. The dirks are steel and have blue designs along the blade. The crosshilt (is that what you call it?) is silver with an emerald in the center. The paw-guard is plain black leather and the pommel stone is an emerald. If you need more details just let me know! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Let's talk!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hey ya Sambrook! May I request a picture of Stella? Stella is a badger from Redwall who has a star mark on her head. She is needed to free a island owned by badgers, from a stoat and his ferrets, by being their queen, but she doesn't know yet. The message is being send to her by Billdren, the son the other queen who was killed in a battle with evil stoat. If you agree, here you are: *Species - Star Badger (Meaning the star mark) *Cloths - A gold dress lined with blue *Eye Color - Blueish-pink *Weapon - A lance *Stance - Standing in Redwall holding her lance *Background - Redwall Abbey *From - [[User:The Star Maiden|'The Star Maiden']] [[User talk:The Star Maiden|'Speak to the Stars!']] responce to comment on your user page Eh? I was here before fore you!, but yea I get whatch mean.--Dannflow Talk! 20:16, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I finally udated The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon Confoozoled >_> <_< Hi Sambrook! Um, I don't know how to obtain a signature...being that I am new and all that. Can you help me? Thankee! Hey! Hey there Sambrook! Could you draw a picture of, well me! I, or I'll just say he, has two cross-belts going over his torso, two sword handles coming from behind his back, a bow and arrows in a quiver behind his back, a belt around his waist with two sword handles from behind him, two swords at his sides, and two swords in front of him, (all these in scabbards of course) multiple daggers, and dirks on the cross-belts (in scabbards) two wing shaped sheild thins on his arms(they cover all his of his arms, except the inside, they are sharpened) and two swords in his paws, the swords are kinda hard to explain, the handles are straight but swerve slightly up at the ends, and there are blade coming out of the swerved ends, the blades go a little down his arms, then they go out a little bit where they meet the handles(still attached) then go up pretty far, or just search energy sword to get the idea hof how they look, he also has a big hammer, search grav hammer to get an idea as to how they look. He has falcon plumage colored fur, two spikes on the end of his tail like a Stegosaurus's, blood red eyes(or just red, either'll work) he is standing on the fringe of Mossflower Woods during a solar eclipse(with the eclipse taking place behind him)(he is perfectly able to be seen), he is wearing a short, leather great-coat, the end of it only comes down a little bit past his hips, and has a hood on it(which is over his head), and there is me, or him, so if ye draw 'im or me, credit goes to you, thanks--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you sure you want to provoke me? AHHH! Sorry! I keep forgetting to say that! I'm an otter, oh and I forgot to mention, I also have a chain mail tunic, oh and did you notice what color my talk page font color is? It's Grey--Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted [[User talk:Silverfalcon Pikehawk|Are you sure you want to provoke me?]] heya I have been borad! so I went through my talk page and guesswhat you have placed the most comments (apart from SRRF)anyway that is engough of ramdom facts. God bless you! heaps (and in your drawing right)--Dannflow Talk! 10:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to start praying for pllp on this wikia. starting with you... Yeah You can make her more war-like. Yes, the dress is red. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Cool. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Could you draw me a picture? Would you please draw a picture for elmtail (I tryed but i cant draw squirrels) He has green eyes He has a rikler in his hands that goes across his chest. (A rikler is a javelin that is steel and has dagger blades on the end. see my pic on my sig for a better look.) He wears a dark green vest. He faces towrds you and across his back you see a bow on one side and a quiver of arrows on the other in an X. His face is angry. Blood is driping from his rikler. You see one big tree behind him. There are a few cuts on him. if its not to much could you show a little of a dead searat on the ground near him? If there is anythink i left out please ask me on my user page.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 15:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, It's Elmtail from the book mattimeo so you might wana put cuts from chains on his wrist that have been worn down. He is fighting at Redwall vs lots of searats... I know you said you dont wana read fan fics for pics your going to draw but if you wanted to get the most you could look at my fan fic elmtails tail. This will realy take place when he is in bloodwrath becose Rilret (bad guy in my story) killed his pal. (this has not happend in my story yet so please dont tell sm) and thats all i can think to tell you right now...--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Just make him look very very mad.--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 23:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) HI!!!! Long time no see! I know yer busy, but could you take a sec to check this out? here I know, I know, it's bad (not fan fic) Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) could you please rate a file I drew its File:Dannflow art tailborath copy.jpg thanks --Dannflow Talk! 03:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ur sig has beengetting to me, so I have taken it apon myself to take the liberty to fix it Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! in this the right image? here were the differents. the top is the new one Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! and this is your current, Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! hope you will get this change if you wish,(I do) but its still ur choce--[[User:Dannflow|Dannflow Talk! 20:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about it! Thx! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 14:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that ye didn't start me yet. I'm fine with that because I forgot to add that I have a double-bladed sword resting against a tree beside me, it goes straight up for a small length, then divides into two more blades, and I the same muscle tone as Stormgale, sorry, I'm just glad ye didn't start it yet, or ye'd 'ave to start it over agin, and I wouldn't want that to happen! Oh and (if ye didn't already) searc Energy| energy sword and for the hammer(which is also resting against a tree) searchGrav| grav hammer for an idea as too how they look like--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Can ye Comment on all me Fan Art that you haven't already? I've got a link of all of them here. Thankee!--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:13, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the re-welcome! It's great to be back, schools finally over and now I can just relax and read, lol XD--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:14, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations!! My best friend's graduation was yesterday too, I wish I could've graduated with I'm so tired of elementary school :(... Deviant art is going good I havent done too much lately but I got my tablet and am currently attempting to do one of my pics--Aida Otterock Talk! 15:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I was in seventh grade (shouldve been in eighth because i did most of their work but oh well) I have the Wacom Bamboo Fun with graphics software medium, which one do you have--Aida Otterock Talk! 21:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Oh... I go to private school so I don't really know exactly what to call since I get to hang out with preschoolers if I feel like it, but usually i dont since they scare me... yeah i was telling a friend of mine about the tablet and hes one of the people who gets whatever he wants its really annoying since I had to work for mine but he went out and told his dad he wanted one and he almost got the Large Intuos and he barely even knows what a tablet is its really annoying--Aida Otterock Talk! 02:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Actually most of the kids who come from public school to my school say its almost just like public most years and my parents are really open to letting my brother and I try new things (with guidelines!) but within our church and stuff the popular thing to do is send your kid off to boarding school (which i think is kinda stupid) but in a few years i may end up in a boarding school half way across the united states--Aida Otterock Talk! 04:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) And the kid does draw, he draws manga, and his homelife is messed up and my one friend was homeschooled until third grade and shes vegan but when we went to get another friend a b-day present together we gave her meat and milk and shes our pastors daughter and... yeah her parents dont really know about the meat but shes hooked on it now as if it were some kind of drug... lol shes definitely not like a homeschooler anymore... xD Back, sort of I already sent my regards, tho I had to tell them individually because no one really responded to the post I put on your wall lol. How long before you come back to deviant? You already put up some pictures here I see, looks pretty good already, I'll go into a in-depth review of them like I use to soon, got to tell some others I'm back xD Also, do you mind if I upload the Svar picture you colored for me? (My offer also still stands for you to color my other pictures xD) Zaran Rhulain Message me! 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) If you choose to, send me your pictures and I can post them up for you on my account with credit, OR and I stress or because its about the trust between you and me, you can send me your deviantart user name and password and I'll post up your pictures in your account, I'll tell your watchers that its not you, that I'm doing this as a favor towards you. I highly respect you, so I won't vandalize or steal or any of your stuff, but just in case, if you do agree, I'll give you my deviantart logon details as insurance. Remember, what I said above is optional, you can also wait for your dad to say ok. Oh yea, you didn't answer my question, can I upload the Svar colored picture you did for me? Its for my signature xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, I'll keep my mouth sealed to your watchers on DevArt until then xD. My pictures are always at your disposal, they're also on wikia too in case you forgot, just one thing, if you do want to color my pictures, don't do Ayesha yet, I forgot her tail and thus makes her a incomplete work =( (stupid me, that actually leaves you only one picture left to have fun with since my first drawing is quite, er, filled in) Zaran Rhulain Message me! 16:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Sambrook! I'm not sure if you're too busy with other requests, but could you draw me a picture of one of my characters please? Okay, here's the description- His name is Urgan Lukros and he is an adult wolf with gray fur that is slightly silvery. He has dark, mysterious-looking eyes, and his only clothing is a long, grayish-green hooded cloak. He wields a long, curved sabre, and has a thick, black sharkskin belt. If you need more info about him, just ask me. Thanks! --Verminfate 17:37, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Re: Lukros picture I want him to have his sabre out, and the cloak around his body like on the US cover of Marlfox. Except that a little bit more of his body and muzzle are showing. His eyes should have a look of hatred, and a longing to conquer. The sabre doesn't really have any special hilt, so you can just make it a design that just looks good, but not too fancy. Again, thanks! --Verminfate 20:55, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Signature Image Needs to be smaller please. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:32, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Signature Could I use your signature thing for the TNW and RFFW? --Martin II Talk! 17:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) done done the copy of captin pryon I really need to do my legs better and fingers, you dont have to rate it I rerady did give it a two but could you please rate this one as I based it off summer Hey Sambrook! We're having a war on Martin2's blog post Wars, woud you join me, Blizzard, Martin2 and Verminfate in our quest to defeat the evil ones? We could really use ya!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! If you do do Wars, don't join Silver's team! They're evil!!! Join mine! We're the good guys. We really are!Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:23, 30 May 2009 (UTC) No! They are the evil ones! Join us!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! Don't listen to him! He's lying! They're the evil ones! Join us! Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 19:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, I HIRE YOU!!!--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! i read your rules you know that picture of the mouse in spiked armor with two blades can i use it for my fanfiction and sig it is awesome and it i'll fit right in and plus i will give you credit when my story is done" he added pleadingly--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 23:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking about doing fan fic awards. we could have minor contests every two months with best fan fic best incomplete fan fic, best complete fan fic, best original character, best Jacques Character and annually with the aforementioned and best plot line, most orginal plot line, best original hero/ine, best original villain/ess, best original grey character, best overall fan fic etc. I'm going to post this idea to LA, Silver, Blizzard, Pinedance, Zaran, and Martin2 (Chris' all for it). If we all agree, I vote we ask Lord TBT if we can have a page just for that. what do you think? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:52, 1 June 2009 (UTC) hey sambrook! could you draw my character "Michelle the warrior squirrel"? she is a squirrel in her mid-teens. her family was slain by "tera fengo" and she seeks revenge. she has an addertongue (forked tip blade) with a gold cross tree and a red ruby in the center of the hilt. being held by both paws and has it raised over her head as though about to kill the vewer. she is clad in a short smooth maroon tunic . The left foot paw is forward facing.... well forward and the the right foot paw is a bit back facing the right.her mahogahny fur vibrantly defines her sand colord underbelly and eye fur. The eyes gleam with an intense fury and though fire burns within- seeking nothing but death and mouth opening to yell a warcry crosses her features. she is very tall and slender for one of her age. just a green marker background please. for details about the sword my character has and how she sorta looks go to my userpage.--Ferretmaiden 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) thanks matey! thanks sambrook! you saw what the addertongue sword looks like on my userpage right? anyway dont stress yourself with my pic. take as much time as ye need! thanks again!P.S HER EYES ARE A BRIGHT SKY BLUE. please no ponytails or hair. thanks!--Ferretmaiden 21:50, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Art request Could you draw a nameless otter for me? (His name would be a spoiler)He's brownish fur )The exact shade I'm unsure of..) In his left paw he holds a javelin, made of dark wood and double pointed, about the length of a normal spear. In his right, he holds a short sword with the hilt of the same make of a cutlass hit, with the guard facing away. The javelin is held ant an angle above his head and the short sword is held around his hip, pointing up. He wears a ragged tattered brown tunic and tan pants in the same condition. He is standing on top of a hill that slopes steeply downward, (The hill is all rock, no grass) in front of him, and he is facing towards the viewer. His eyes should be red with bloodwrath. I hope I did enough detail. Please? Thanks.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:27, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Sigs There is no problem sending users to your page in your own welcome greeting. I was just stating that it will not be entering the official welcome template. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) so what do you think about the Martin2 wars? i think its all pretty pointless seeing as nowon dies. its like the song that never ends!--Ferretmaiden 00:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) yeah. i am like you in that way. my best and first ever fanfic started on my swingset playing with friends. the o.k we are going to play redwall what animal are you going to be and what are you going to look like was the biggest things then.only in my story we wanted it to last longer, so our characters would be captured but would escape again, and we would meet up with a band of vermin and fight our way out. most of my redwall stories were started by me lonly with no one to play with, swinging on my swing set and talking to myself. not TALKING talking to myself but imagining out loud my stories of redwall heroes who were actualy me. but unlike you it was not just to escape from reality. it was to find myself important even in the imaginary world. i always dreamed of being a warrior and that(and the video game FATE) were as close as i could get.--Ferretmaiden 14:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Sambrook I'm back after a while and I hope to be writing more of mah storylines..... I am almost finished with school for the year so that will help. I haven't forgotten you matey!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Redwallllllll! 16:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) check out Wolfrise, its my fan fic title says all --Colonel Acelin 16:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) From Neildown Hi, I was refered to you by Arrowtail. I was wondering how you make the 'talk' link appear next to your name when you send a message, I notice that it's alot easier just to click on that then to go looking for the name. I like your pics by the way, I'm an artist also, I will be making an avatar for myself pretty soon. I do pen & pencil. I'm also christian too to be more specific. But yeah, if you could answer my question it'd be alot of help, thanks. P.S. I'm trying to get into Martin2 wars as a mercenary, any advice on that? Neildown-- 02:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Request from your matey Ahoy, messmate, can you draw me a picture of Bluestripe and Panthera Longclaws?Bluestripe is a badger who is at the end of his teen seasons.His mother was killed by a patrol of Panthera Longclaw's vermin.He was taken to be a slave for Panthera Longclaws and many seasons later, Bluestripe escapes with the help of the Guosim.Panthera Longclaws is a wildcat with no stripes and is a ruthless tyrant.Panthera wears a long black cloak that is fastened by a weasel's skull and he carries a pikeaxe.Bluestripe has tatoos all over his face, arms, and lega.He wears a ragged dark brown tunic and he is usually in Bloodwrath.He carries a manacles and an iron bar as his weapons.Can you please have Bluestripe and Panthera locked in combat with each other?Thanks!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) One more thing Bluestripe has A pair of manacles and has chains on his wrists and ankles.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Darn it! Please make the background Panthera's castle.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 03:47, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Question How long have you had drawing as a hobby? I used to draw sometimes but in 4th grade, I started to draw more. (I'm OK at drawing but I still like to draw anyway) Do you think I should put some of my drawings on my page? Bye, matey!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 22:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Fellow artist I like that motto at the bottom of your Userpage! I do my art a bit like that. I like that last pic too, it has REALLY good body structer and pattern. I'm sort of teaching art techniques from my Userpage rightnow, I was wondering if I could get another artist to look it over real quick and see how helpful it is? I'm still expanding it at the moment but I want an early rating. Thanks! User:Neildown-- 22:12, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I see that you can't draw us again fer awhile, well, I'm fine, but (if it isn't already to late, if so, ignore this message) I have a lightning bolt tattoo running from the outer right corner of my right eye down to my collar bone, there is flame crossing over it in X's, I have another tattoo in the same way on the left side of my face only it's ice instead of lightning and water instead of fire, thanks--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Just wondering if you saw my message earlier. Yes, I know you're doing the latest requests in a very detailed manner, but my request got buried very quickly so I think you might have missed it. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 02:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, would you like to join the 3rd Mossflower General Company Patrol? You can be any old species.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:19, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the font thingy on the end of my sig(gotta go, using speed sign--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 12:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC)) mine was here. It was the nameless otter. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 16:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Wow! Wow Sambrook! I thought I was an okay artist but now you just made me look horrible! You are so good! How long have you been drawing? --Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy 16:13, 16 June 2009 (UTC)Dotti Custom signature For quite a while I've been typing my signature from scratch whenever I need to sign a page. Quite a tedious process, and I often had to go back and fine tune it several times after I saved the page. When I found the custom signature button, I was overjoyed, and tried without success to make it work. Finally, I found the wondrous guide you'd made, and, lo and behold, it worked! Haha! Thank you so much for that helpful tutorial. Now, without further ado, I just press a button and the signature is there! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen 01:09, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Help? Hey, I just got a pen tablet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! etc... anyway, I can't get the thing to recognize the pen! It says to hold it over the tablet close to it, and I've been doing that, how does yours work? -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 21:19, 19 June 2009 (UTC) How much are these tablets that you use for digital art? And how much does it cost to get Photoshop?--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) hey i would like to show you my newest creation! could ye tell me what ye think of it and how i can improve in my art? i want to be a better artist.if it's not too much to ask.........please? here it is!--Ferretmaiden 12:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) OH MY!! THE PIC IS GREAT! Thanks matey!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Redwallllllll! 14:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I Hear You Have a Tablet... Hi! I heard that you had a tablet. I want one because I have to do all my stuff in Photoshop and I hate having to use the mouse to go over everything. Do you know where I could get one? Thank you! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 16:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'm only 50 dollars short then :)--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Mind critiquing this piece of work for me? (my first pen tablet pic!!!! YEEEE!) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 22:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) heya I have/had a question for a few months, a few months ago you said that you weregoing to update ur edition of PS my question is: have you done so yet?--Dannflow Talk! 23:13, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not trying to rush you but, how's my picture coming along?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 23:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) um question..... what is Sambrook's background? i don't mean you personaly. i mean your character the otter, sambrook. was he captured by vermin? was he a Taggurung? is he an abbey warrior? that sort o thng! P.s you might want to check out Otterwarrior's userpage. she has a link to her art which may interest ye seeing as ye like art.--Ferretmaiden 22:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) What's full front on your pictures mean?(I know, stupid question)--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 18:29, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Art Request Can I get a pic of my User Character? Description: An otter, 14 yearsseasons old, holding doublehand sword over right shoulder with kubaton strapped diagonally across his back. Has three throwing daggers in a chest strap, and has knuckle buckles in left paw. Wears a dark-red tunic with a wide leather belt, has short sleeves. I don't really care what position he is facing, do what you want for that. Thanks!User:Neildown-- 00:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hey! what do you think about me newest drawing?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) How's my picture comin' along, matey? From Bluestripe the Wild(My signature got messed up, but I will fix it tomorrow!) Well well... UPDATES! UPDATES EVERYWHERE! Sorry I really wanted to say that..... I will be updating Soren's Quest within the next week YAY! Your Matey --Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Redwallllllll! 20:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) 'Sup! When was the last time I talked to you? A few months ago? First of all, let me say this. You have become one hell of an artist. Oh my God, I was looking through your recent drawings.... holy crap man. I'm jealous =P Sorry I just dropped out of sight for a few months. Remember how Charie always said that she would be logging on less and less because "life was getting in the way?" Well, that's what happened to me. But it's sorted out, and I figured I might as well visit the old stomping grounds again. Why not, right? This old site has changed quite a bit, huh? I don't recognize half of these new guys/gals. Do you know if Charie, Zaran, and Dannflow are still online? I kind of miss it when it was just out little group. Oh well.... I thought I might as well let you know, I found an awesome site where you can post stories. It's called Booksie.com. I didn't come up with the title. But aside that, it's an awesome site that automatically copyrights anything you post. I don't know if this affects you though. You're The Artist. Remember that? I got a kick out of that for some reason. Anyhow, I'll let you go. I probably caught you in the middle of your latest masterpiece, huh? See ya around man! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 08:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Sambrook, I saw on your page, that you said your not doin requests anymore, does that mean your not finishing previously asked?--Firelord Silver Bow befoer the might of the Fire Nation! Another Tablet Question... I was looking at the Wacom Fun Bamboo fun tablet things on Amazon and was wondering what size you had. I could save up for the medium sized one but heard that the small one is what most people have. Is the smaller one better or the bigger, the better? Thank you so much! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hey! update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 00:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for doing my character! And no, this is a weapon I made up. A Kubaton is a long pole, usually 7 ft or longer, with scythes at each end that face opposite of eachother. The scythes each have a shredding spike on the back part. The name just sounds extremely similar to kubotan. didn't know about this weapon's name until someone pointed it out after I named it. Thanks again! Neildown -- 22:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. I will have to look that up. Thanks for the info!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 15:41, 17 July 2009 (UTC) hey Sam!Question:how long does it normally take you to do a pic? just randomly askin.----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:18, 18 July 2009 (UTC) think you could draw me, Meeka Swiftblade? she's standing with her feet spread apart, as though standing her ground, she's holding one of her twin daggers. by the blade in her left paw as though about to throw, and she looks like she's Saying "die scum" through her teeth,and her eyes are full of rage as her tail fans behind her showing off the harvest gold tailring. she has pale rose colored cloth wristbands on both arms,two harvest gold earings on her left ear, a harvest gold tailring,and her other dagger is stashed lopsidedly in her belt.she is a white ferret with blue eyes. you can see what her outfit looks like on my userpage,it's a blue tunic with triangular sleeves,and a gold collar,it also has an opening on her chest, an though the shirt was snipped and sewn loosely on purpose(you can see what i mean on my user page).the daggers have turquiose pommel stones and mahogany leather bound hilts and gold cresent moon shaped crosstrees.she is rather Tall and thin for her age. think you could draw it?----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 01:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) oh....i hope i'm not bothering you!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 03:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, you have a bamboo? Is that the actual brand or is it something like Wacom?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Picture Request May I have a pic of Layla Goldeneyes? She's the Wildcat Princess Kotir, Princess of A Thousand Eyes, To-Be Ruler of Mossflower, A Daughter of King Ugrann, and etc. *Fur Color - Orange, and my tabby cat stripes are a darker orange. *Eye Color - Gold (I have a those cat-like eyes. Slitted *Age - 13 *Size - To be 13, she sorta big. *Outfit - Layla wears a silver breast plate over her chest, and a slightly long blue skirt. A dark blue cloak is on her back and a small crown on her head with a blue jewel. On her all four of her paws, there are two golden bracelets each. *Body - A tall and skinny. *Face - On my face I have a looked that I'm thinking of something bad. *Hair - I have brown hair that goes down my back, it sorta long. *Stance - I'm outside of Redwall, standing on a large rock with Mossflower behind me. *Background - Redwall Abbey and Moossflower Woods ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Princess of A Thousand Eyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Speak before The Princess of Mossflower!']] 15:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah well that's what I have too, but it didn't come with that CD, so the only thing I have is Photoshop 5.5 and Paint.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) hey sam! check out Otterwarrior's art!:D you have met your match!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:23, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Sambrook! I was wondering, how many art styles do you know? I was just curious. And thanks again for the pic! It is awesome!! Neildown -- 12:10, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hmmmmmm... mebe... i choose not to say--<:3( )~ 17:31, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Otterwarrior Hi, Sam, how's my picture comin' along? :D--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) K! okay, hullo to ya to! btw, wat kind of art DO you do? just a ?--<:3( )~ 23:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Otterwarrior wanna laff Sambrook?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hello sambrook! i said something on the Klitch discussion that may interest you(ya now the one that people thought his death was lame)--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 21:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Updates I have written Chapter Eight on Soren's Quest! HOORAY!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Redwallllllll! 17:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi this is Lilac Stormrudder in case you didn't read my last message I was wondering if you'd do a picture for me if you choose to except here's what I'd like in it.... Species:female river otter height: slightly over average weight:slim and a little bit muscular(you can leave part that out if you wish) Fur:a dark chestnut brown Eyes:Deep Dark Brown(if that's too hard you can just make it normal brown) Clothing:a regal purple tunic(nothing fancy just a tunic) Jewelry:just a red armband Weapon:a long and narrow sword ( the blade is curved and has a blue sapphire pommel stone) Expression:however you think would look best with the picture Backround:woodland stream or seashore That's all I want in the picture if it's too detailed tell me and I can take a few things out Thanks-- 21:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Lilac Stormrudder Hi Lilac Stormrudder (again) I just wanted to get something clear if you draw me a picture I can't post it as the image beside my username?(or however you call it)Please respond--Lilac Stormrudder 21:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Can You of course draw me? I'm a male mouse with martins blade and light brown fur a green or red tunic a scar on the right side of his face (a burn) and one red eye one green eye also with a dagger in his belt tall with large muscles and and hardened battle look or stern with a boat as a background good Luck send it to my talk page. ;)-Drail the Warrior9:30 January 27,2010 (UTC)